


【哈德Ⅰ哈利生贺24h】废墟之上

by Noting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noting/pseuds/Noting
Summary: 时间：21:00主题：谎+桑格利亚果酒年上十岁年龄差 执事哈x少爷德 甜肉HE架空 一切架空 bug请无视11555喜欢吃狗血吗 喜欢ooc吗 喜欢当变↑态吗(x) 欢迎进来康康部分设定礼仪参考【黑执事】【海蒂】【罗马假日】【权利的游戏】





	【哈德Ⅰ哈利生贺24h】废墟之上

【Ⅰ】

少年的成长总伴随着谎言，用他们漂亮稚嫩的舌尖，还藏不住小狡黠的清澈眼睛，可爱又带有蓬勃生气的清新露水味道，像冬雪中的榭寄生，是无根水飘落过的墨绿。

那是只有孩子才拥有的东西，一双在背光处泛着悠蓝的眸子，鲜活的瑰色唇瓣，充满甜蜜的幼稚抱怨。

上流社会的人们有时候会偏爱这种类型的美人，用他们油腻的爪子捏在娇嫩的皮肤上，有的像雏鸟般瑟缩，有的则像野性未退的幼兽。

将他们锁在金丝笼中，用最昂贵柔软的绸缎衬托娇嫩的皮肤，点上摇曳暧昧的香薰，将一个个粉嫩的小精灵圈养标记。

这就是纸醉金迷的生活，大把大把的金加隆无处挥霍，就以作各种无用怪诞的宴会，或是沉醉温柔乡，或是各种奇珍异宝的炫耀。

这些是Harry最不屑的方式，不是说他本人是身缠万贯的富翁，而是因为他为贵↑族工作，像慌不择路的黑鸟，一头扎进不属于自己的世界。

“Harry——”少年清亮的嗓音从房间里传来，还带着点稚童甜蜜的娇憨，像是刚刚裹上蛋白霜的土耳其软糖，软糯得让人想要咬上一口。

被点名的黑发执事迅速放下手中的掸子，整理了一下笔挺的黑色正装，用一种既不会失礼又保证速度的步伐，踏过铺就着柔软高档地毯的走廊，走进了一间装饰奢华的卧室。

顶上还亮着夜灯，特别定做打磨的琉璃灯罩在烛火下映衬满天繁星，代表受宠继承人名字的天龙座星群正随之摇曳。

房间中间摆放着一张软床，墨绿色丝绒被子乱七八糟的揉在地上，少年纤细白皙的小腿晃荡着，露出精致的脚踝和粉嫩如果实的脚趾。

有着淡金色头发的小少爷眨了眨银灰色的眸子，在看到Harry进来时一下子窜回床上半跪起来，搂住他的脖子道:“你骗人，昨天晚上明明说好要陪我睡的。”

“是这样的，my young master.”黑发执事从善如流的将人按住，然后将叠的整齐的衣服放到他跟前，“我只是需要为您准备餐点，今天有焦糖布丁和蜂蜜公爵最新的糖果。”

听到这里，还在耍赖的少年立刻由阴转晴，乖乖坐好命令道:“帮我换衣服，今天父亲要回家了。”

言罢，Harry已经蹲下身，隔着黑色手套的体温若有若无擦过脖颈，等刚发育而过于敏↑感的男孩忍不住哆嗦，再慢条斯理的解开他的衬衫，露出里面不见光而过分苍白的皮肤。

“少爷已经十五岁了，要自己换衣服了。”

“那你还不是在做。”Draco得意的将脚放在Harry的大腿上，随意得捻着，“我要戴那只银龙袖扣。”

Harry腾出一只手捉住作乱的脚，捏在细瘦的踝骨上，以微不可查的力道揉捏一下，才安置回柔软的羊毛地毯。

那一下不轻不重，反倒叫小少爷红了脸，再抬眸对上那双祖母绿的眼睛，下意识老老实实不敢再乱动，直到被捧着手穿上袖扣才反应过来。

“家主已经在餐厅了。”执事站起身，好像什么都没做一般恭敬鞠躬，一点也不在意Draco羞恼的瞪视，拉开门等候。

等到Draco气鼓鼓走出卧室，Harry才慢慢的笑起来，轻掩上了房门。十年差了多少呢，只是一个成年人的谎言罢了。

Harry是Malfoy家的执事，Draco是Malfoy家唯一的小少爷、继承人，身份悬殊至极。

八年前他还只是在一个黑心富商家里做过事，负责管理他手里无数玩过的女人和他自己都记不清的私生子女。

那是个很不好做的活，没事就有上门撒泼的女人，嘴上说是真爱，其实还不是为了钱和名份，更有的抱着新生儿来闹，见没有结果就将孩子丢到大门口。

为此Harry还被可怕的女人们挠过脸，好不容易解决问题，踉踉跄跄将那婴儿抱来询问富商该怎么处置，结果对方只是醉意朦胧的瞟了一眼，然后大声嚷嚷叫Harry把这个肮脏的小东西扔了。

再后来，富商犯了事，卷了钱逃的无影无踪，而Harry就看着他肥硕的身体挤过后院窗后，自己也跑了出来，整整流浪了半年多。

他那时候还没有成年，没人敢雇佣他，再加上冬天大家都不好过，最后Harry冻晕在了Malfoy家的门前。

那时候意识不清间好像看见了一个铂金色头发的小孩出来，然后是听不太清的问话，Harry本想回答些什么，但是连日的饥饿的劳累让他几乎不能动弹，最终还是失去了知觉。

再睁眼的时候，Harry见到了这个庄园的主人Lucius Malfoy，这个名字无人不知无人不晓，算是上流社会的顶尖人物，Harry认出了那个蜜糖般的男孩，他正在试图撒娇向父亲请求留下个人陪他玩。

很显然Malfoy夫妇不喜欢Harry，那位画着精致妆容的女人高昂着头颅，从头到尾打量着Harry，那种眼神令他很不舒服，不过也只能忍耐。

最后Harry还是留下了，被强制修剪了一通头发还抹上大量发胶。这时候他才发现偌大的庄园几乎没什么仆从，或者说他们都悄无声息的，除了在主人传唤时出现，其余时候都看不到踪影。

因着Harry从前有些经验，再加上老执事刚刚过世，他就莫名其妙的接管了这个职务，不过Harry敢肯定Lucius Malfoy是故意的，有不少人都在争这个位子，结果被新人占了，还得到小少爷的青眼，Harry的日子只能说是艰难。

不过，这些事情谁又能料得准，仅仅过了几年，随着风向越发不太平，Malfoy家的地位逐渐开始被动摇，新式贵↑族如雨后春笋，世代在不断更迭。

正因为此Malfoy夫妇在家的时间越发的少，突发事件和应酬酒会都是必不可少的，算的上是悲哀了吧。

也正因为此，我的谎言有了最华丽的伪装。Harry敛起了一个笑容，看向少年瘦削的背影，他柔韧美丽，如刚刚抽蕊的花，青涩又诱人。

这是成年人最卑鄙的谎言，是我爱上了你。

往日只有小少爷一个人在家的时候，执事会亲自操刀一切事物，相对于家主，Malfoy夫人停留的时间要长得多，在那些时候，仆人们都会安静而小心的尽量隐藏自己的行踪，反正庄园里有设置仆人专用通道。

这其中还包括Harry，Narcissa夫人有一双慧眼，她无疑是深爱着自己的儿子，同时也是一位极有远见的女性，和那些只知道社交的贵妇不尽相同。

最有意思的是Lucius的态度，在这个铂金家庭中，做主心骨的其实是Narcissa，Draco依恋她，Lucius也会下意识征求她的意见，并且会寻求安慰。

很多人都认为这种政治联姻的家庭通常相敬如宾，然而Harry也见过家主和夫人依偎在一起，看着燃烧的壁火，莫名的和谐。

但这不能改变Harry对贵↑族的偏见，正如新一场变革中那个首领的话，是时候烧掉腐朽的东西了。

“Dad,”Draco一进入大厅，就看见正在阅读报纸的金发绅士，兴奋道，“欢迎回家。”

Lucius见到儿子，脸色变得和缓一些，在小时候他还是很宠爱Draco的，不过随着年龄的增长，他的要求更加严格了。

在那张长得吓人的桌子边还坐着Narcissa，似乎因一家人在一起也十分开心，轻轻挥手示意女仆开始布餐，但Harry觉得，她的目光有意无意的落在自己身上。

贵↑族式的进餐十分严苛，要保持安静并且符合礼仪，比方说只是各类餐刀就有四种，汤匙刮到碟底更是不允许的。桌子上铺了崭新的墨绿色绸布，上面用银线锈了蟒蛇和Malfoy家徽，还有些用深绿色线锈的暗纹。

半个月后会有个商会，今天则是参加从西↑班↑牙前来的一族新贵的宴会，他们在商业和圈子上都极有影响力的家族。Malfoy全家都会出席，执事会作为陪同跟随，Narcissa穿了一件黑色长裙，戴了小小的珍珠耳环和项链，Lucius蓄长的金发没有扎起，也同样穿了深色系的正装，显然是十分重视了。

“Harry，我想要个布……”Draco用完餐但依旧处于兴奋中，便顺口按照平时的习惯向Harry讨要餐后甜点。

但Lucius显然对此很不满，表情又再次严肃了起来，轻轻咳了一声，“Draco。”

终于意识到自己的顺嘴，Draco顿时脸涨成粉色，声音也怯软下来，“please，Potter.”

一直站在旁边的Harry将早就准备好的布丁放到Draco面前，顺便将蜂蜜公爵预定的糖也装在深蓝色鎏金小碟子里，这也是没办法的事，这包含在餐桌礼仪中，就是不准随意得和仆从说话。

他略微抬眼观察Malfoy夫妇的神情，Lucius眼神冷漠且有几分愠怒，侧过头去看Narcissa，她则是轻轻的摇摇头，示意自己的丈夫不必大动肝火。

见此，Harry只是在心内扯起一个笑，继续垂头站在角落，他懂将要发生什么，也许不会太久了。毕竟在谎言的世界中，没有人能独善其身。

“我亲爱的小龙，真是抱歉，我们最近很忙没有时间来陪你。”Narcissa永远是宠爱Draco的，用过早餐，她将他叫到客厅柔软的沙发上，要好好看看她的小宝贝，“Potter有没有尽职？”

“我很好，妈妈。”Draco乖乖的点头，亲昵的靠在她的身边。

“不过，你和执事先生的关系好像和妈妈以前的规划不太一样。”Narcissa嗔怪的看了一眼瞬间紧张起来的儿子，伸出手来抚摸着他的脸颊，“我们都知道要怎么做，对吗？”

“当然。”Draco露出一个狡猾的小微笑，“Malfoy从不做无用功，Potter会疯狂的迷恋着我，永不背叛，而我从不会动心。”

这是必然的，Harry Potter会成为Draco Malfoy未来王国最忠实的守卫，不会出现一点纰漏。

用过早餐，Harry驾着马车将Malfoy一家送到一座崭新的庄园门前，门口的雕花石牌上刻着狼家徽，还有一个姓氏“Derek”.

已经有很多家族的马车停下那里，Derek夫妇正站在门口迎接客人，可以看出他们样貌十分出众，举止比其他英↑国贵↑族来说更加随性一些，但也十分得体。

站在旁边的还有一位大概二十多岁的男性，衬衫的领口解开两颗扣子，外套随意搭在肩上，袖子挽起露出结实的手臂，还有其深刻带有异域的容貌，这应该是Derek家的继承人了。

看样子这位不修边幅的小Derek十分受欢迎，已有不少姑娘面带娇羞的围在他周围，Harry甚至能听到她们小声的赞美和压抑不住的尖叫。

Derek夫人十分热情，夸赞着Draco的样貌和气质，又招招手道:“Casio，快过来，这是Malfoy家的小甜心，他就比你小六岁呢。”

听到母亲的话，青年一边跟姑娘们笑着挥手，一边小跑过来，“Hi！很高兴认识你们。”

青少年心中总有块反骨，比方说这位就顺应新潮流，喜欢玩乡村音乐，和流浪诗人学跳快舞，再者就是玩些比较“粗鲁”的球类运动，倒是对家族的事情不大有兴趣。

好在Derek家十分开明，只要Casio行正名声不倒就睁一只眼闭一只眼，而且听说那位夫人也十分热爱音乐，年轻时候也是潇洒肆意的人。

对此行径，人们褒贬不一，更何况Derek的家势在那，渐渐也没人敢说什么了。不过依照Harry的观察，Lucius对Casio不是很喜欢，但迎面不打笑脸人，Casio天生有种让人亲近的阳光感，实在讨厌不起来。

Harry又看了看Draco，很明显小少爷被这个人吸引了，看起来就像小鹿发现了蝴蝶，好奇的小步跑跳追逐着，漂亮的眸子发出的光几乎让Harry想要冲上去蒙上他的眼睛。

真是糟糕的感觉。内心已经开始咆哮的黑发执事表面依旧波澜不惊，实际上是死死盯着Casio的一举一动，他知道这个浪↑荡公子的名声，更明白Draco的魅力。

Dame it.

“Mr.Potter,请跟随着少爷同往。”Narcissa的声音传来，又用温柔的眼神看着自己的独子，“小龙去和 Casio逛逛吧，不要捣乱。”

“好的，妈妈。”Draco表面乖乖答应，实则心思早就飞走了，他喜欢那些运动，尽管这会使他看起来不那么优雅，但谁在乎。

Derek家的庄园里有很多新奇的玩意，有从东方带来纯木质搭建的亭子，还有些据说是美人鱼头发编制的挂毯，可以在阳光下泛起淡淡的光泽。

这显然吸引了Draco，他一面兴致勃勃的询问，一面四处观望，偶尔还会发表自己的观点，很快就和Casio愉快交谈起来。

而Harry则静静跟在后面，努力克制着将那个油腻小子的手折断的冲动，什么一起跳舞，根本就是在揩油。最可气的这小坏蛋是故意的。

少年纤细的腰肢被揽住，勾起诱↑人的弧度，淡金色的头发软软的垂落，他一边随意的哼唱舞曲，一边有意无意的看着这边，好像高傲的塞壬，不用动人的歌喉，只需一个眼神便可迷倒众生。

他是优雅柔韧的，厚重粗砺的皮毛会扎伤那白皙的皮肤，简陋不堪的亚麻配不上那漂亮的容貌，应是用薄如蝉翼的丝锻，影影绰绰勾勒出每一寸剪影，那才是最适合他的。

轻快的舞步伴随着翻飞的袍角，浓稠艳丽的波浪不断涌动，慵懒的仿佛一只猫儿，抖着胡须耀武扬威的舔爪子。Harry祖母绿色的眸子不禁随着那若有若无的勾↑人气息飘忽，但又不得不压抑住想上前夺人的冲动。

这种憋屈直到晚上才结束，小少爷似乎对这样的反应乐此不疲，不断挑拨着Harry的神智，所以当被隐秘得按住大腿时，他才后知后觉的发现玩过了头。

“要请Derek当家庭教师，嗯？”Harry压低了声线，将气息全部喷洒在Draco红透了的耳尖上，用身体和墙角将他锁在小小的空间里，借着桌子和帷幔的遮挡，不断变化着力度，发掘着这处隐秘软肉的潜能。

不轻不重的几下却足以让未经人事的Draco红了眼眶，小声嗫嚅道：“我只是开个玩笑。”

“可我不那么认为，”Harry又捏捏他打颤的腿肉，脸上还是平淡不惊的神情，仿佛刚刚的举动不是他做的一般。

可是父母就在旁边。Draco的脸急得涨红，着急的用手去推，但黑发执事的身高直接压制住，整个人看起来都被包在怀里。

“呃……你发什么疯。”Draco气道，“我只是逗逗你，你也不看看那个Derek像谁。”

有点乱的黑发，灰绿色的眼睛，暗示得在明显不过了。年长的执事似乎是被取悦了一般，眯起眼睛在Draco有些发软的腿上拍拍，但依旧没有挪开手。

“你在气什么，”Draco见挣脱不开，就红着脸靠在他怀里，小声道，“我刚刚看你在盯着楼上那里看，是有什么故人吗？”

Harry哼了两声，身上的气压缓和了不少，“的确。”

“是谁啊，我警告你不许跑，你现在是我的人。”

“也说不定呢。”Harry挑了挑眉，饶有兴致着逗着这个炸毛小少爷，拖长音学着他平常傲慢的贵↑族音道，“我很受欢迎。”

Draco狠狠瞪一眼，气呼呼的就往楼上走，誓要去看看到底是哪个家伙敢撬墙角，Harry则好整以暇的跟在后面，却在暗地里收紧了拳头。

楼上人也不少，但因着有长阁窗和纱幔，不少男女在搂搂抱抱，看得Draco又是一阵脸红，也寻不见刚刚在看到的那人，便悻悻停止捉奸行为。

“还有什么需要搜的吗，这里要看吗？”Harry从身后走过来揽住他的腰，反正也没什么注意他们，索性肆无忌惮开始欺负自己的小少爷，抓着他的手就往胸口按。

Draco瞪了Harry一眼，装作不在意的将手抽走，实际上心跳得飞快，他还过于年轻，被老练的执事遛得迷迷糊糊手忙脚乱，失掉了一切分寸。

为了显示Malfoy的身份，Harry也穿得十分隆重，黑色半长礼服左胸绣满金色花纹，羽毛和花枝的组成繁复的图案，严谨的高领显得格外禁↑欲，偏生他还有一头卷曲不羁的黑发，祖母绿宝石般的眼睛藏在金丝眼镜后，长长的缀红宝石链子从一边垂到胸口，绕过包裹在制服中的宽肩。

酒宴就是猎艳之地，这似乎是上流社会不成文的规定，暧↑昧的香薰随着烛火的摇曳一点点深入肺腔，火顺着皮肤一路烧到大脑，空气似乎凝成金黄的蜂蜜，粘稠得让人沉溺。

那件繁复的礼服是量身定做，三层标准墨绿色比甲像重叠的昙花，将诱人的身体层次包裹住，蕾丝绸衬细细缝在边缘，银色的三扣正好钉在胸口，弥补了过于清瘦的不足。

“我也会跳舞，不如我教你。”Harry埋下头，亲昵的在Draco耳边呢喃，好像是情人絮语那般，“我跳舞也很好。”

Draco抬起眼，懒洋洋斜睨他一眼，问：“你真的执事吗，怎么什么都会，我看我学的那些语言和家族事务，你好像都接触过，包括礼仪和家族秘辛。”

“少爷那么赏识我，是我的荣幸。”Harry轻牵起他的手吻了吻，做出个要请的手势，不顾对方不满的瞪，强势的箍住他的腰，随着音乐开始舞步，“专心，我们在跳舞，希望教你的那位女士不会掩面哭泣。”

Draco白了他一眼，不情愿的搭在肩上，坏心眼的在Harry脚上狠狠碾了一下，随即洋洋得意的露出个挑衅的笑容。

乱加动作的后果就是节奏有些对不上，但黑发执事完全不在意这些，只是手臂发力将矮他一头的少年抱起，转换脚步转了一圈，Draco完全没有预料到这一点，不由得小声惊叫，等被放下的时候还反应不过来发生了什么事。

轻佻的口哨传来，黑发执事在市井混出的坏习惯此时完全被怀里的美人唤起，将人整个压在怀里还不忘一本正经的解释：“好了，接上了。出现点小事故只要掩盖的好就不会人察觉出来。”

Draco咬着牙狠狠在Harry腰上拧了一把，突然感觉自己的行为仿佛撒娇的小女孩，顿时别扭起来，讽刺道：“不知道还以为你是觊觎我家的财产，是别家派来的卧底。”

“我确实在觊觎Malfoy家的最珍贵的宝藏，”Harry一点也不着急，继续放松的跳着，“那上面有世界上最耀眼的淡金色还有最美丽的银灰色，刚刚被打造出来十五年，没有正确的钥匙根本打不开的。”

再听不懂这样的话恐怕是傻子了，Draco忍不住又翻了个白眼，装出勉强接受一番甜言蜜语的样子，腿却是又开始不老实的蹭来蹭去，Harry也随着他闹，两个人心照不宣，谁也不点破。

对于Harry而言，Draco没有秘密，但对于Draco而言，Harry是神秘的，年上长者自带着成熟野性的气息令他着迷，忍不住如飞蛾扑火，想去靠近再靠近。

有谁能拒绝的了成熟的男性呢，荷尔蒙还有完美的身体，没有一处不吸引人。不清的烛烟下，一切都蒙上了雾气，看不真切又不愿意醒来。

“说真的，你从哪学来那些的。”Draco轻巧的滑步开，将两个人的距离错开，微扬起头开始质问。

“执事需要懂很多，家主不在他就是领头。”Harry回答得轻描淡写，似乎一点也不关心问题本身，对金发美人的挣脱倒是颇有不满。

他伸过手想去将人重新拽过来，银色眼睛在灯光下闪烁着微微的悠蓝，音乐骤然进入高↑潮，小提琴激快的点音点燃了所有人的情绪，华丽的裙角翻飞，交织出旖旎的色彩。

少年如灵鹿，狡猾又似蛇，飞快闪过狮子的攻击，唇边挑起个笑来，道:“我觉得Harry Malfoy这个名字很好听。”

“Draco Potter也不赖。”黑发执事回击。

Draco瘪瘪嘴，嫌弃道:“才不要，Malfoy这个姓氏是多少人做梦都想冠上的，比方说，Greengrass家Parkinson家，Zabini......oh，他家只有个少爷，不过我不介......。”

被高自己一头的男性用一条腿顶在墙上是什么感觉呢，很不好！Draco瞪圆了眼睛，又因为脆弱的地方被分开威胁似的磨蹭，只好老实下来，给被侵犯领地的雄狮顺毛。

“小气，你是我的Harry。”金发少年摸摸自己执事的脸，眯起眼像只偷腥的猫，“要不要亲一下鉴证你我？”

细白而骨节分明的手指抵在嫩粉的唇瓣上，挤压出柔软的阴影。虽然两个人谁都没挑明，但不过也就是差个告白，只是Harry坚持不在Draco成年前更近一步罢了。

“你想要接吻？”黑发执事坏笑的看着他，一下起身将人放下，整理好衣服开始往楼下走，“等你成年吧，还早，别着急。”

想都不用想，被拒绝的小少爷肯定是一脸羞恼，然后尖叫起来：“Harry James Potter！！！！”

【Ⅱ】

“Harry！我想要听睡前故事。”小孩子蜜糖般的声音响起，他穿着一件昂贵的白色睡袍，抱着墨绿色的被子盯着对方，一副不达目的誓不罢休的架势。

Harry叹了口气，走过去将毯子掖好，尽量用坚决的态度答:“不行，现在是睡觉时间，晚安，我的小少爷。”

“可是我睡不着。”

“那就闭目养神，今天夫人也不在家，不要让我为难好吗，Draco。”

得到否定答案的小家伙撅起嘴，银灰色的眼睛充满了失望，委屈巴巴的将被子蒙住脸，又一下子掀开，报复性的用脚蹬了一下Harry的膝盖。

对于一个七岁的孩子来说，那一下可能是用尽了力气，但对于已经成年了的Harry来说，这点力气根本算不得什么，甚至还不如小猫锋利的爪子来的痛些。

不过现在，最麻烦的还是这个小家伙，Harry头疼的揉揉眉心，妥协道:“想听什么故事。”

“唔，昨天没有讲完的救世主的故事。”Draco的眼睛一下亮了，绽开了个可爱的笑脸。

Harry拿起床头的书，在Draco的床边站好，“那个有着黑色乱糟糟卷发的男孩，就是他，看到额头上那个闪电形的疤没有，他可是大难不死的男孩。”

“你也有闪电形的疤。”Draco歪了歪头，“但是没有卷发。”

“事实上我原来是有的，不过你的父母不太喜欢那些。”

“我喜欢，Harry你明天不要抹发胶了。”

“那不符合规矩。”

“不嘛。”Draco气鼓鼓的瞪着Harry，用小手拽着他的衣角向下拉，“妈妈每次都是坐在床边给我讲故事的，我是Malfoy家未来的家主，我说什么就是什么。”

“好吧。”Harry揉了揉Draco细软的头发，坐了下来。

Draco又问道:“真的有巫师界吗？”

“或许吧。”

“我好想有魔法，但是金加隆买不到。”Draco瘪瘪嘴，“爸爸骗人，他说没有Malfoy得不到的东西的。”

说着他的小脸上又浮现出一点难过，伸出手攥着Harry的手指，“他们还没有回来吗？”

“我想家主夫人今晚回不来了。”Harry安慰的圈紧小孩的手，“别伤心，大难不死的男孩很勇敢，很少哭鼻子，嗯？”

“我才没有哭呢。”

“那勇敢的小龙可以自己进入梦乡吗？”Harry又帮Draco理了理额发，看着小孩因为刚刚的闹腾而上下眼皮打架，白嫩的小脸蛋染上了漂亮的绯色。

Draco拉了拉被角，将小半张脸埋在毯子下，软软道:“可以陪我吗？今天爸爸妈妈都不在家。”

“当然。”这没有什么关系，反正他的失眠一直很严重，无梦却比被噩梦惊醒更难受，还不如消磨时间到天明。

Harry半坐在床边的小塌上，又被强行拽到床上，搂着软软暖暖的小孩睡觉，就像抱着一块小年糕，隐隐约约能嗅到一股甜甜的奶香。

“晚安，Harry。”

“晚安。”他看着小孩可爱的睡颜，情不自禁吻了吻那柔软的金发，那柔软的小身子蜷缩在怀里，力道稍微大一些好像就要化作甜腻的糖浆，流到雪白的天堂。

仿佛有神奇的魔法，Harry感觉到前所未有的放松，心中沉寂已久的温柔再一点点唤醒，他睡着了，前所未有的安稳，安定。

第二天早上，他被一只小手骚扰醒来，Draco正坐在旁边，好奇的抓玩他乱七八糟的卷发，见Harry睁开眼，就兴奋道：“是大难不死的男孩，你和书上的插画一样唉!”

Harry尚且还处于朦胧状态，没太搞清为什么睁眼能看见墨绿色的挂饰，含混嗯了几声才反应过来，他居然难得有了个好眠。

不好的是，他睡过头了，还没有给小少爷安排早餐，更不巧的是，今天是节日，几乎所有的仆人都回家了，只有少数像Harry这样没有家人的才留下了。

本来今天他要全权负责少爷的一切饮食起居，看来，现在只能想办法补救了，好在家主和夫人都不在，不然真是一场灾难。

想到这，Harry不禁有些同情这个小小的孩子，他虽然什么都不缺，但在这个过于庞大的庄园里，身边都是冷清空荡的，精美的装饰品虽然昂贵，但冰冷的没有丝毫温度，这里没有一点家的温馨，甚至没有什么生活的气息，只是一堆工艺品。

这话的意思不是Harry体会过真正的家庭是什么感受，在脾气暴躁尖酸刻薄的孤儿院院长手下能有什么好日子过，这大概也是为什么，他现在做饭扫地样样精通的原因了。

而现在他居然感觉到一点点家的味道，金发小孩晃着脚丫，念叨着一些稚雏的话语，而煎锅加热化的黄油和培根发出吱滋的声响，香味不断飘散在晨间的温暖中。

他不过是一只从时光中遗落的黑渡鸦，饥饿噬咬着内心，永不不知满足。

“Mr.Potter,在北方有一座废墟中的庄园，很不巧，它曾经所属家族的姓氏也是Potter.”

谎言都生于贪婪的温床，没有谁能拒绝那温暖的金色，不是吗？  
【Ⅲ】

永恒国度越是繁荣美好，摧毁的时候越是让人心痛，当瑰色琉璃花窗破碎的时候，Draco只能看到火蛇用毒液将鲜艳的花变得焦黑。

少年未出口的告白就这样被打断，无数人冲进花园，他们头发蓬乱，面目狰狞，活像从监狱中放出的恶鬼，施展着不可饶恕之咒来破坏一切。

太疯狂了，到处都是尖叫到处都是血腥，布置好的彩带被利刃隔断，香薰翻倒在地点燃了壁画上贵妇的头发，滚滚热浪扑面而来，古老的廊柱坍塌在地，发出沉闷的哀鸣。

一只带血的手抓住了他的脚，Draco哆嗦了一下，冰冷的寒意窜遍四肢百骸，他已经血肉模糊奄奄一息，求生欲让那只斩断半个手掌的手格外有力，碎裂的指甲扎进了皮肤。

尖叫堵在喉咙中，嘴唇牙齿咯咯的碰撞，你无法想象到这样的场景，就像你永远无法预料到，当要把锋利的刀子插入疯狂扭动的肉体里时，你是否下的了手。

Malfoy家早晚会有此劫，毕竟是贵↑族之首，又有数不清的家产，觊觎的人自然不在少数，于是这一切爆发了。

“快走，”马匹的嘶鸣唤醒了呆滞的金发贵↑族，铁蹄将头骨踏碎的声音不断在耳边回响，黑发执事一把将他拉到怀里，一剑斩断连接着车厢的木杆和绳子，吼道：“这之外三公里有个小仓库，如果走散了就去那里找补给。”

“可是，我母亲.....”Draco终于缓过神，焦急向燃烧的房子望去，又被强行按住。

“他们早就知道会有这样的局面，放心，我知道对方是谁，家主会被关进监狱夫人会被软禁在庄园里，人死了他们达不到目的。”

“你知道他们是谁。”Draco的声音开始嘶哑，银灰色的眸子满是惊恐，“我妈妈怎么能落到他们的手上！”

“嘘，冷静，会没事的。”Harry一手牵着缰绳，努力安抚着越来越歇斯底里的少年。

“难怪，难怪你会贵↑族的课程礼仪，难怪你那么了解这些，还有我妈妈的态度。”金发少年攥紧了手中的布料，几乎是绝望的吐出积压在心中已久的猜测，“你是那个Potter，当年被从封地一夜抹杀的Potter.”

他们是一群拥护伪↑神的新教↑派，以推翻压迫人民的贵↑族的名义，实际上却是煽动群众抹去挡箭牌，以达到主导这个国家政权的目的。

而Potter家族就是多年前第一个拿来开刀的家族，明明什么坏事都没有，却血流成河。Harry有一瞬的恍惚，多像啊，这里多像多年前的家，却一瞬间变成了废墟。

“Harry,你看着我。”少年略带哭腔的声音传来，他迷茫的低下头，描摹着那熟悉的眉眼，少年攀住他的肩膀，唇上是一片湿软，“Harry我爱你，我们可以救回他们，那些事情不会再发生，对不对，Harry。”

黑发执事无言的抱紧怀里的人，回应着他们彼此间的初吻，谁能想的到这个期待已久的时刻居然以这样的方式开始，包含着如此多的试探和冰冷，此前那些甜蜜的想象此刻全部被击碎。

谎言终有袒露的一天，真正的谎言需要让自己相信才是真。Draco痛苦的闭上眼，他难道没有撒谎过吗，有，当然有，就连神明闪耀着金色的光环也是由谎言与欺骗交织而成，他不过是个雷雨下被冲刷的尘埃罢了。

说什么永远不会动心，全都是在自己欺骗自己，当黄金鸟跌落神坛，在落入利刃的一霎那被牢牢护在手心之中，挤压已久的情感喷薄而出，他们是如此的不同，却又如此的相近。

明明是这样的愤怒明明是这样的惶惶，偏偏装作可以抵御一切的样子，强行将他人护在身后，他们本该更加坦然，而不是用谎言层层遮掩。

“Harry你听我说，”Draco发恨的拽过Harry的衣领，狠狠抹去泪水与血水，“我们能解决这一切，那样的事情不会再放生一次了，我爱你Harry James Potter，但你凭什么认为我会如此脆弱！”

少年灰蓝色的眸子被火烧得耀眼，他是奔着阳光奔跑的惊鹿，当全力望着前方，便能挣扎穿越荆棘，“我会亲手杀了他！他在那个酒宴出现过，所以你才如此失态。”

Harry慢慢抬起头，看着指向的那个身影，即便过去多年，他还是忘不掉这个伪↑神可憎的嘴脸。他突然开始笑，心脏处瑟缩成一团，再缓缓伸展，他低下头猛然吻住怀中的男孩。

他的，此生挚爱。

汹涌的爱意终于冲破了谎言，飞鸟羽翼上的枷锁一瞬湮灭。

两个月后，一家普通的酒馆套房内，金发少年正兴高采烈的摆弄着刚刚搞到的一瓶果酒，西班牙的桑格利亚，他一直很想品尝品尝的。

门被推开，黑发执事抖了抖帽子上的雨水，简单的亚麻衣服硬生生被穿出一种野性，宽肩窄腰十分性感。金发少年欣赏了一圈，又爬回沙发中间摊着，懒洋洋的问道：“都解决了？生日快乐Harry。”

“嗯？今天三十一号了吗？”Harry将木杯中的水一饮而尽，注意到少年刚刚洗过澡，衣服上还有些湿印，便道，“明天就是时候了，没想到居然赶上我的生日，Draco你是要喝酒吗。”

闻言Draco顿了一下，小心绕开了这个话题，“那些人太过头了，很多人都对此怨恨至极，我们的煽动效果很好。不说这个了，来过个快乐的生日吧。”

说着他就将人按到沙发上，一下扑上去，眨眨眼道：“我第一次喝酒，不知道酒量怎么样，你可要照顾我。”

“但明天我们有更重要的事情要做。”黑发执事的回答十分平静，将Draco跨坐在他身上的腿轻轻放下。

是的，明天他们要闯入Malfoy庄园，被鼓动的平民会撞破那铁栏门，会将那些囚禁自己父母的人全部剿除，会留下活口，会有一场审判，而Malfoy这个姓氏会再次荣光。

会有血光，也许在暴动中他们一个也活不了，也许在尔虞我诈的商场上，他们会一败涂地，如丧家犬般狼狈奔逃。

那不是Draco想要的生活，这也不会是他的人生，但现实是如此残酷，将利刃割进血肉，誓要将那颗痛苦的心脏剜出来，看着它鲜血淋漓的汩动。

世上再无人能依赖，再无人能理解彼此，他们是被时间遗落的黑鸟，废墟之上的枯草，在茫茫之际拼命奔逃。

果酒依旧是那样的醇香，酸涩中带着几缕清甜，从舌尖划过滚向喉头，Draco笑了一声，抬手掩住了涨涩的眼，他看着Harry，看着他年长的爱人，修长的手指摇晃着高脚杯中的液体。

“我那未完成的成年礼。”Draco看着他，已经蓄得略长的淡金色头发垂落在肩，柔软顺滑仿佛月光编成的绸缎，逃亡的时间没有精致，所有的野性都从骨子中挤压出来，抽出獠牙和利爪。

幼兽已经有了优雅的身段，在青涩和成熟之间的汁水散发出诱人的甜味，Harry的手指不动声色的收缩，他了解这个身子，那是他用了十年精心捏塑的。

要亲手采下那颗最金贵最多汁的果实，享受剥开嫩皮，露出里面香甜果肉的过程，会吮过那流出的汁水，品尝过每一寸，觉不会遗落分毫。

不知谁最先开始了接吻，果酒的酸甜在唇舌交缠间传递，又被分泌出的唾液染上情色的暖味，那是情动的讯息，是两只野兽交颈共舞的时刻到了。

Harry的手箍住Draco的腰身，掀开衬衫，在那细腻微凉的皮肤上流连，他太瘦削了，沿着脊椎一路向上，拂过蝴蝶骨，在躬起的腰背不轻不重的撩拨。

到底Draco还是年轻的，唇瓣间的摩挲带来的酥麻是从未有过的，陌生的感觉令他下意识想要逃离，又被强势得按住后脑，灵巧的舌头趁势钻进口腔，扫荡着每一寸空间。

过于迅猛的攻势让小豹子红了眼眶，喘息和呻吟被阻塞在喉间，双手颤抖无力的想要抓挠些什么，但混沌的大脑早已过载宕机，什么有用的指示都无法传出。

无论小豹子在外再怎么嚣张，在内里还是那个容易受惊的小猫，在信任的人面前，一切虚张声势都是如此的好破解，只需要黑发执事一个充满情欲、占有甚至是凶狠的眼神便可。

“Ha……Harry.”破碎的音节从唇齿间抖出，Draco感觉肺里空气就要榨干，轻微的窒息让身体更加敏感，不断的刺激直逼大脑，几乎要将他吞没在欲海中。

当然，Harry也不太好过，拼命克制自己激动的情绪，不要伤害到怀里的人，尽管在他的脑海里的暴戾已经将对方撕碎吃掉一万次。

他能感受到Draco的心房漏了一个窟窿，有寒雨不断的拍击着自己捧在手心上的人儿，他感到愤怒而悲伤，困兽在不断冲击着牢笼，嘶吼不断在荒野中飘荡。

徒劳的怒火在不断的燃烧，无论是过去多少年，无论是Harry Potter还是Draco Malfoy，这该死的世道都在向他们来击利刃，穿透他们的身体，斩断筋肉骨爪，任由血水似大雨滂沱。

我惊慌困苦，但我拼命挣扎。

一双手捧住了他的脸，湿软温暖的舌舔过脸颊，吻从额头如轻羽点过，他在吻他，无声的安慰透过温度传来。Harry笑了，他看着那双银灰色的眷海，温柔和依恋不断荡漾。

满腔的炽烈的感情此刻全部化作一个吻，时而痴缠浓情蜜意，时而激烈宣泄，他们在世界末日的悬崖边接吻，咫尺深渊便在脚下，他们接吻，将一切绝望恐惧消磨在唇瓣的摩挲中。

明天他们的王国将会崩塌，在废墟之上，渡鸦盘旋，接受最后一缕阳光。

Harry的吻一路向下，急促的喘息暴露了他的心情，急躁的啃咬在脖颈上，宛如标记猎物的雄狮，留下一串暧昧的吻痕和齿痕，淡粉色衬托在苍白的皮肤上，视觉冲击直叫他的下身一阵绷紧。

这位娇生惯养的少爷没受过什么罪，唯有这两个月吃了不少苦。Harry埋下头，亲吻着那道伤口，那里已经长出新生的嫩肉，用舌头舔舐过有异样的触感。

“别...... ”Draco用手肘低着他的胸膛，将滚烫的脸埋在两臂之间，胸口剧烈起伏，两点粉嫩的乳首被刺激得挺立，刚刚愈合出的地方比想象中的更加敏感，被灵巧的舌头反复捻揉，竟生出意外的快感。

许是觉得过于被动，又或是被过量快感激得头脑不清，Draco哼唧着眯起眼睛，一口咬住在身上作乱的手指，如猫咪吸允一般无意识得滑动着软舌。

来不及咽下的唾液形成透明淫靡的水膜，察觉到身上人几乎克制不住的粗喘，才一脸迷茫的抬头，粉嫩的唇角被磨得嫣红，眸子里飘了水雾，不解的在Harry的手指上又轻叼一口。

“很喜欢舔？”Harry几乎是狰狞着吐出几个字，手上的青筋暴起，汗珠不断流进半开的领口，顺着蜜色的肌肉线条滑下，看得Draco也忍不住喘息着呻吟一声。

“来，舔舔这里，这样一会你也好过些。”Harry舔舔他的耳朵，压低的声线震动着耳膜，引诱着自己的青涩的小恋人做坏事，“摸摸它。”

闻言，Draco的目光随着向下，在望见黑发执事腿间鼓鼓囊囊一团时，一下犹豫起来，虽然偷着看过不少那种书，但真枪实弹的做还是第一次，要说经验，也就是十四岁时Harry帮他的那次。

想起这，他的脸又红了一个色号，颤着手探探那块庞然大物，又被烫得一下缩手，不可置信的干瞪眼。梅林在上，这尺寸也太惊人了。

想起书上提起，如果那处扩张不充分很有可能会撑裂，一想到自己被这根凶器劈成两半，小少爷立刻蔫吧起来，自暴自弃开始嚎：“我不做了，你下去，唔......不要，我后悔了！”

“晚了。”Harry心满意足的抱过小情人，将他的金色头发拨了拨露出后颈，再慢悠悠的舔咬几口，留下一圈清晰的牙印，仿佛雄狮标记自己的雌兽，不容许拒绝的霸道。

他拿起那瓶刚开封的酒就着抿了一口，是佳酿，却不如Draco口中的好喝，“开苞酿，欢迎来到成人世界。”

说着他舔了下唇，汹涌的欲望直烧到自己的猎物，将金发美人牢牢锁在身下，“以前是时候不到，现在我可就不客气了。”

酒精将骨子中的欲望蒸腾而出，年长男人完美的身体逐渐展现在眼前，Draco迷蒙着眼，手指从饱满的胸肌摸到惹火的腹肌，不得不说，他家男朋友的身材真是太辣了。

“乖，没事。”Harry摸到Draco挺翘的臀肉，抓在手里把玩，“还没开始就吓成这样，让我射一次你一会就不会太疼，否则我就直接进来了。”

说着他还故意往上顶顶，威胁着蹭过Draco的手心。小少爷红着眼睛瞪了他一眼，想了想，突然拉下Harry的裤子，将脸凑了上去，闭着眼睛快速舔了一下那个庞然巨物，就又红着脸没动静了。

Harry猝不及防被这一下刺激得喘了一声，心道这小家伙可真是自己的克星，忍着下身的肿胀揉了揉Draco有些凌乱的金发，引导着：“先舔再含进去，别着急，我忍得住。”

实际上这根东西虽然样子狰狞，但没什么异味，还算能接受，Draco心惊肉跳的观察一会，尝试性用两手握住根部，用舌头在发红的龟头出试探的舔弄几口。

又是一声难以抑制的呻吟，放在后颈的手明显绷紧，Draco不禁有点得意，这可都是他的功劳，便一鼓作气将整个头部都含到嘴里，收缩双颊卖力的吸吮起来。

都是男人，他自然知道自己男朋友喜欢什么，就尽量包起自己的牙齿，慢慢往里吞，按照那点看来的可怜经验，笨拙的套弄着露出的部分。

“嘶，别心急。”被如丝绸般的口腔包裹着，Harry爽的闷哼一声，努力克制着不去挺动胯部，以免伤到对方。

肉刃上的青筋突突得跳，将嘴塞的满满的，根本没有空间安置舌头，略微的窒息让Draco眼前又蒙上一层水雾，下意识抬眼求助自己年长的恋人。

那一眼带着委屈还有本人自己察觉不到艳丽，眼角染上了绯红，就连四肢关节都熏蒸上可爱的粉色，生理性泪水挂在纤长的睫毛上将落未落。

Harry感觉自己是用尽了毕生的忍耐力，才没有发疯的在美人檀口中横冲直撞，尽量将沙哑的嗓音放平缓:“对就这样……如果难受的话，可以在我的腿上磨蹭。”

上颚的敏感肉被圆润的龟头顶过，Draco的大脑浑浑噩噩，被裤子勒住的性器可怜的吐出清夜，特意在洗澡时扩张的后穴不断收缩，分泌出的肠液生出一股痒意，令他几乎崩溃。

放在平日，骄矜的小少爷是绝对不会做那么羞耻的事，但现在他整个人都像被扔进酸甜的酒液里，热得难耐，听话的分开腿软绵绵的抽泣，但还是坚持调整位置，将阴茎继续送进去，再不时的吐出来，从头舔到尾。

唾液和分泌出的前液混在一起，浓烈的麝香味和啧啧的水声充斥着整个房间，Draco好像突然找到了这项工作的乐趣，着迷般的捧着，像吮吸着蜜糖一般。

很快就碰到了喉头，反射性的干呕挤压着龟头，Harry低吼着，手指插进金发中，开始冲撞，Draco被顶的东倒西歪，勉强扒着Harry的膝盖，这还是他第一次见到这样的对方这个样子，如此的失控若此的火辣。

不知道是怕更多一点还是爽多一点，Draco呜咽着，眼泪控制不住往下掉，直到黑发男人猛得抽出来射精，也浑身颤抖着射了出来。

尽管控制了力道，他的喉咙还是有些火辣辣的难受，整个人都惨兮兮的，衣服凌乱的挂在身上，通红的脸颊上喷射上白浊，嫣红的唇角颤抖着，和着还未来及擦掉的银丝挂在睫羽上，随着尚且迷茫的神经轻颤。

Draco垂下头，肩胛骨抖着，用手背碰碰脸上的精液，似乎还没太理解发生了什么，困惑的看了一会，无意识的伸出小舌一点点舔掉吞下。

Fuck！刚刚度过不应期的Harry瞪眼看着这香艳的一幕，才疲软的性器又一次胀到炸，颜射果然是大杀器。小家伙终于明白自己被欺负了的事实，眼泪又开始往下掉，又恨恨的拽过Harry的衣角去擦脸，哼唧着被抱着安抚。

“我很抱歉，有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有！我好的很。”Draco咬牙切齿，也为自己居然因为口交而射出来这件事感觉极其不真实，索性也不矫情，草草收拾了一下自己，顺带把碍事的衣服脱掉，爬坐在Harry身上命令道：“快点进来，我扩张完了。”

Harry意外的挑挑眉，看着少年强装镇定的样子，只感觉十分有趣。他顺着脊椎的线条一路向下，掰开臀瓣探了探那个小穴，因着准备和情动，那里湿漉漉的一片，不断的瑟缩着。

试探性的探进两指，湿热的穴肉立刻热情的包裹上来，Draco不舒服的动了动，涨痛感从私处传来，但还不是不能忍受。

模仿着抽插的动作，手指不断曲起顶弄，反复一番探索后，突然探到一处凹陷，Draco全身顿是一僵，猝不及防的甜腻呻吟吐出。

“什……什么，嗯……啊，Harry!”Draco惊喘着，酥麻感从尾椎一路窜上头顶，重新挺立起的性器戳在Harry小腹上，蹭得都是水迹。

这简直是太过了，胸口的小点也被一并含住，被牙齿叼起再弹回来，乳晕也被舔得通红，Draco哆嗦着，腰软得使不上里，只能拼命去推对方的肩膀，企图让自己缓缓。

但Harry铁了心要发掘出自家少爷更多失态的样子，又或者是弥补那么多年自己的憋屈，还是不管不顾的在这具诱人的躯体上留下齿痕和吻痕。

Draco觉得自己是被按在锅上煎的鱼，Harry的舌到哪里，就有火烧到那里，空气越发稀薄，他只能失身的看着天花板喘息。

终于扩张到四指，Harry也差不多忍到了自己的极限，拍拍Draco通红的脸，将满手的淫液蹭到上面，又吻了上去，含糊道:“我要进来了。”

没有手指安慰的后穴空虚无比，淫水不断流下来，直逼得人抓狂，Draco几乎是崩溃的哭叫:“你问我干什么……嗯……进来。”

话音未落，他整个人都被拖起来，后穴对准了胀得红紫的性器就吞了进去，被巨大的龟头破开软肉，Draco忍不住又开始挣扎，哭着反悔，可敏感的身子却是尝到了甜头，不断的痉挛收缩，一点点往里推进。

炽热柔嫩的内里比想象中的舒服一百倍，Harry硬着头皮顶弄着，看着红肿的穴口被撑到极致，挤出的透明液体弄湿了下面一大片布料。

“瞧瞧，你绝对是世界上最多汁的了。”Harry亲亲Draco已经红肿的眼睛，拍拍他的后背，“别哭了，梅林啊，你怎么有那么多水。”

金发美人狠狠剜了他一眼，挣扎着坐起来，撑着Harry的肩膀一下坐到了底。真正结合到一起，无论是生理还是心理上都是巨大的愉悦，两个人都叹慰的呻吟着，身上具是汗涔涔。

念在恋人还是第一次，Harry动的十分小心，看到Draco没有什么难受的表情，便开始大开大合顶上那块敏感带。

“轻点……不……啊……嗯……”被情潮一波波席卷着，Harry的手掐在他的腰上，腰胯不停撞着柔软的臀肉，拍起雪白淫乱的肉浪。

就好像坐在风浪中的小舟，眼前因为生理性泪水一片模糊，Draco呻吟着去索要亲吻，舒爽得脚趾都在蜷缩。

快感太过强烈，硕大的性器在体内横行，几乎要把把软嫩的穴口磨破，那里不是天生用来承欢的地方，经过那么久的蹂躏，已经肉嘟嘟红肿起来。

每一次整根抽出都会带出里面的软肉，颜色鲜红，可怜兮兮地吸附着青筋盘错的柱上，白色的淫水沾湿了两人的大腿根，被搅出了白沫。

Draco迷迷糊糊的看见自己的小腹似乎都被顶出一块，手放在上面甚至有种要被生生入肉成两半的错觉，肉刃上的青筋滚烫，被血肉记下每一寸的形状。

Harry再次低下头去轻舔了那充血的乳首，牙齿又啃又咬，酥麻至极，另一边被忽视的红缨觉得空虚至极，一时间落差折磨着金发少年想要去自己玩弄。

浑身十分敏感，轻轻捻过就十分有感觉，毕竟是在另一个人面前自渎，他还是不想丢这个脸，只能咬牙忍耐，在心里咒骂着这个该死的Potter。

Harry倒是混不在意，也猜得到小家伙在骂什么，身下也就慢了些改成九浅一深的磨蹭，被Draco狠狠瞪他一眼，才不紧不慢的指导道:“试试看，用指甲剐蹭。”

带有情欲的低沉声音富有磁性，Draco瞬间红了脸，身体先一步意识，不自觉就乖乖听话捻上了自己的乳首。细小的电流炸开，带着点痛又刺痒的感觉令他不禁急喘几声才找回自己的神智，等反应过来自己做了什么，顿时羞愤地把头埋进Harry颈间，打算誓死做鸵鸟。

“害羞什么，我们都坦诚相见了。”Harry饶有兴趣的看着金发少年的样子，强行将人翻了个面，也不管性器还埋在体内，就直接磨蹭过肠壁。

Draco被磨得又是呻吟起来，跪趴的姿势令他不禁有些害怕，刚想往前挪挪躲开背后滚烫的身体，却被后颈上猛然的咬吓得惊叫起来。

此时他们就像真正的兽一样，以最原始的方式交媾，被压制着的可怜小猫根本挣脱不开，一但反抗就被咬住后颈磨牙，好像真的下一秒就要被刺穿喉咙，只好委屈的讨好。

他们接吻，水乳交融，短暂抛弃一切过往，到了明日，废墟之上，将有新生。

“我爱你，我的小少爷。”

“我爱你，直到死亡。”

【Ⅳ】

“听说了吗，那个Malfoy光复了，听说资产还翻了一倍。”

“什么？庄园不是两个月前才刚刚被烧了吗，我还听说老Malfoy入狱了。”

“早就被放出来了，被证实无罪，还铲除个大毒瘤，收了一票民心，咱们这是太偏僻了，居然才刚知道消息。”

“哈哈，我还听说小Malfoy少爷完婚了，我亲戚家有住在那附近，看到他戴了戒指。”

......

墨绿色的幔帘被放下，金发贵↑族摸了摸无名指上的戒指，嗔怪的瞪了一眼旁边傻笑着的黑发男子，拖长了音调道：“满意了？这下都知道我结婚的消息了。”

“我觉得挺好。”Harry将自己的爱人抱着怀里，用下巴抵在他的肩膀上蹭蹭，十足大猫作态，“我可是搬了Potter家族的财产当聘礼，咱们是门当户对天生一对。”

“滚。”Draco翻了个白眼，但灰蓝色的眸子里盛满了笑意。

他们经历了如此之多，在废墟之上，向死而生。

**Author's Note:**

> ①西↑班↑牙名字组成:教名.父姓(家族姓氏).母性 de开头的姓是典型西班牙贵↑族 相当于德↑国贵↑族 在名字中间插个von一样
> 
> 嗦一下 因为字数删掉了Draco杀人的片段还有本该煽动群众时候的洗脑演讲x 还有一段不可描述 第三部分写的蛮突兀的 十分抱歉1155 写出去的文泼出去的水！走了!


End file.
